Demigods go to Hogwarts Year 1
by ArtemisBlackArrow
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and Grover go to Hogwarts and meet Harry Ron and Hermione They all become friends and get involved in things they should have left alone. What will happen? Sorry if it bad, its my first crossover. Please read!


_**Hey so this my first crossover so tell me what you think! This is a PJO and Harry Potter crossover. The Harry Potter characters are the same age as they are in the first book, but Percy, Annabeth and Grover are 11.**_

_**And in this they haven't found out they are demigods yet or that they are wizards. And Grover is a satyr but he is still a seeker like he was in the first Percy Jackson book, and they do not know each yet!**_

_**-ArtemisBlackArrow**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Percy's POV**_

"Percy, can you get the mail, please?" My Mother, Sally Jackson, called from the kitchen, where she making my blue birthday cake.

I was turning 11 today and one of my birthday presents was that Mom gave my step-father, Gabe Ugliano, plane tickets to Las Vagas. She had been saving up for them all year, so on my birthday, we could send Smelly Gabe away for the weekend. Best birthday present ever!

"Sure, Mom" I yelled back, already heading to are mailbox in the apartment complex office downstairs.

I unlocked it with the keys and pulled the mail out. On my way back upstairs, I quickly scanned through the envelope's, hoping to find a birthday card from an unknown releative.

Bills.

Bills.

Magazine.

More bills.

And finally an envelope addressed to me. Yes!

I gave Mom the other mail and sat down to look at mine.

Written on it was:

**Mr. Jackson**

**Apartment c2, Manhattan**

**America**

**The smallest bedroom in the apartment**

Okay, I was a little freaked out but I opened the letter. It was in green ink and was on parchment.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_**

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Dear Mr. Jackson,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted atHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on1 September. We await your owl by no later than31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Questions filled my mind but I kept my mouth shut and read the rest of the letter.

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain workrobes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**_The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_**

**by Miranda Goshawk**

**_A History of Magic_**

**_by __Bathilda Bagshot_**

**_Magical Theory_**

**_by __Adalbert Waffling_**

**_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_**

**_by__Emeric Switch_**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**

**_by__Phyllida Spore_**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_**

**_by__Arsenius Jigger_**

_**Fantastic Beasts** **and Where to Find Them**_

**_by__Newt Scamander_**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**

**_by__Quentin Trimble_**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1wand**

**1cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1telescope**

**1 setbrass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

WIZARDS?

BROOMSTICK?

HOGWARTS?

This was some joke… but the words kind of made believe it was true.

I looked into the envelope and found a tiny slip of paper. I quickly read it:

**Dear, Mr. Jackson**

**Since you are a muggle, we'll see that Hagrid picks you up and takes you to Diagon Alley, to get your supplies. Be ready by 2:00 p.m. August 17.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Today was August 16, so tomorrow I would be taken away to this Diagon Alley with this Hagrid.

Perfect.

But I was still 79% sure that this was joke, maybe 80%.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**_Ok, so that was my 1st chapter. What do you think? I know its kinda short and not really exiting but I swear more will happen as the story goes along. Please review and tell me what you think! _**

**-ArtemisBlackArrow**


End file.
